The present invention is related to a net system and more specifically, to an overhead supported net system.
Net systems generally include a pair of standards with a net strung therebetween. The standards are generally supported in sleeves in the floor of a gymnasium. Portable standards include a weighted base on wheels. In both systems, the net system must be disassembled and stored such that the gymnasium can be used for other sports. Such products that are well known are available from Porter Athletic Equipment Company.
The mounting of the net supports to the wall of a gymnasium is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,964. This structure required disassembly and storage of the net. The framework is collapsed against the wall. The support structure is terminated short of the floor and therefore would not damage the floor.
An overhead support for nets with a common retractable net system is presently available from QuikSet Industries of Ozawkie, Kans. The standards are each telescopic poles which extend down a vertical axis. The rigidity of the system is the forcing of the bottom element into the floor and locking it between the overhead structure and the floor. Thick rubber pads are necessary to protect the gym floor from scratches.
The present system is an overhead supported net system including a net and a spaced pair of masts pivotally connected to the overhead structure to pivot about an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the net between a stored position and a play position. A pair of braces are connected to the overhead structure and the masts to lock the masts in the play position. A driver, which may include cables, are connected to the masts and move the masts between the stored and play positions. The braces each include a pair of members hinged to each other at one end and connected to either the mast or the overhead structure at their other end. A latch is provided at the hinge to lock the pair of members and the mast in the play position. The braces are pivotally connected to the overhead structure and the mast. A height adjustment mechanism is provided connecting the net to the mast. The adjusting mechanism preferably includes a screwdrive. A platform ladder may also be connected to one of the masts. The masts and the ladder terminate short of the floor in the play position. In one embodiment, the bottom of the mast terminates adjacent the embodiment edge of the net.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.